


Knocking on the Wrong Door

by sacrificed-in-chess (sacrificed_in_chess)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificed_in_chess/pseuds/sacrificed-in-chess
Summary: Alex finds himself opening a door he'll never be able to close.





	Knocking on the Wrong Door

Jamilton - knocking on the wrong door au

Rating: M (alcohol/suggestive themes/violence)

 

_I knew I was in trouble as a dark shadow befell over the dampening alley, my breath spilling out of my mouth as I cast my eyes across the wooden door. The air around me was cold and forbidding, keeping me on my toes as I waited for a reply. You could hear the wind whistle past the narrow walkway, seizing my scarf and whipping me in the face, as if to tell me that this was a bad idea. Everything I had done before was a bad idea. Aaron would never forgive me for what I did, I thought, frowning at the remembrance of what had happened earlier today. I shook the thought from my mind and reached out to knock again. but I froze in my place as I heard footsteps arise from the other side of the barricade. There was no turning back; there was never time to turn back. History is written down day by day, second by second, with no hesitancy to permanently mark the actions we commit without a thought for the repercussions. The door creaked open, but I couldn’t see the hand that cast it ajar. A chill ran down my spine as I took a step inside, the darkness swallowing me whole.  
_

_I could hear music rumbling under the stairs as I made my way down into the earth, sliding my hand down the rail and feeling the rhythm of the bass sneak it’s way into my body. Light finally broke way into the dark veil which shielded my eyes, revealing life buzzing across the open clubroom. A bar stood to the left, glasses clinking together as alcohol was spilled across the tabletop, people laughing and drinking away their troubles and sorrows in mutual mourning. A series of tables and chairs flooded the right side of the room, leading a group of nicely dressed patrons to mingle and play poker to their heart’s content. And in the midst of it all, a bright and sparkling stage marked the center of the show, all eyes glued to the long and slender pole positioned at the front of the runway. My eyes flickered to the person wrapping themselves around the shining silver, dark skin standing out amongst all of the light colors and bright, white lights. I felt my breath catch in my throat, recognition forming a knot in my stomach and churning sickness within the pit of my belly. Of course he’s here, I thought, right when I needed to see him the least. As I watched him dance, I could feel my body growing warm with inhibition, drawing me closer and closer to the place I shouldn’t be. I always had a habit of doing what I shouldn’t. First, Laurens, then Maria, and now..  
_

_His eyes locked with mine. My heart stopped, his dark brown eyes burning a flame into my own, and he smiled. Oh, his smile. It made my heart burst.  
_

_His legs tightened around the stripper pole, holding his body above the ground as he stretched himself backwards; thick, curly hair falling down with the gravity of his motion and dragging beads of sweat along with it. Smile still plastered to his face, he kept his eyes on me as he slowly spun around, hands tracing the sides of his body and drawing attention to the clothes that covered only hints of his rich, dark skin. He was sporting velvet silk, accented with a thin, purple lace. Spirals of roses marked the edges of his hips, all the way down to his inner thighs, which was met with the rest of the thin fabric. What was left of his body was bare to the naked eye. And I never looked away.  
_

_I kept on watching until he was done, heels clicking down the stage as he made grand exit. Like a dog, I followed, unable to stop myself from the desire that was guiding my heart. Perfume wafted in the air, enticing me to continue towards the back rooms, where a security guard stood idle by the doorways. He didn’t move his head, but I could feel his shaded eyes watch me with every step that I took. Each door was marked with the word ‘privacy’, paid-for rooms to isolate the customer and the performer of their choice. The guard pressed a finger to his temple and whispered a word inaudible to my ears. Not a moment later, the person I was searching for opened the furthest door,_ “Alex, come in,” _he coaxed, holding it open to my view. I stared at him with doe-like eyes before his words finally sunk in, causing me to move into the room almost too excitedly. The floral perfume I smelled earlier crashed into my face with a force I hadn’t felt before, almost choking me as I caught my breath. It sent a warm wave through my body as I heard the door click shut, leaving me face-to-face with the person I had hated most.  
_

“Thomas,” _I uttered, realizing how small the space actually was. The walls were black and dark, with nothing but a single chair pressed up against the back wall. It was almost as if we were crowded into a person’s closet,_ “You don’t seem too happy to see me,” _he replied, sounding almost disappointed, but I could tell whenever he had an underlying intent of sarcasm. I was used to it by now. The way his eyes glistened and his lips curled into a smirk set a different kind of fire inside of me, but it only made me want him more. He was still wearing nothing but his lingerie, and I could feel my cheeks grow warm and my hostility melt away. Thomas knew this, too, and he took the chance advanced towards me,_ “You shouldn’t be here,” _his low voice spoke decrepitly, the weight of his movement pushing me backwards until I was up against the edge of the chair. My mind was going wild, palms growing damp as his body pressed up against mine, with his hands shoving me down onto the seat. My eyes never left his face. I was trapped under his spell, enchanted by his slender hips and tender thighs. There was no escape,_ “You do a lot of things you shouldn’t, Alex.”  


“Like you?” _I grinned, all bark and no bite. Thomas smiled and straddled himself across my legs, his hand pressing against the top of my chest, all the while looking down into my dark eyes. His hand moved slowly as he unfastened the buttons holding my shirt together, and I swear I had never felt so entranced by another human being. As my shirt fell to the floor, his cold hands slid down my ribs and to the belt around my waist, causing me to whimper with impatience. He met my lips with his own in reply, eyes fluttering closed as I took in the tenderness of his skin. His mouth tasted like red wine, and I couldn’t help but smile against his lips. I felt his hand slide between my thighs, heat rushing down towards my legs and building up close to his palm,_ “You think I’m wrong?” _He whispered, parting the kiss and massaging my shaft. I could feel his breath against my face, guilt causing my stomach to churn,_ “Thomas..” _I breathed, legs tensing against his knuckles as he continued to move his hand,_ “You’ve done a lot of wrong things,” _his head ducked under my ear, kissing the nape of my neck and moving up towards my chin,_ “But me?” _His voice grew deep, and he bit down on my skin. Hard, controlling, and I lost myself as I choked back a cry of surprise,_ “I’m not one of them.”  


_Time stopped. There was ringing in my ears as the weight of what he had said sunk deep into my heart. Day after day, I spent my time going to different doors, searching for a way out of the hurricane I had trapped myself in. No one could hear me knock. No one could hear me scream. No one came to open the door for me. I had wandered for so long, from person to person, leaving and being left. I secluded myself to my writing, never stopping to wait for the door to open. I was never known for my patience, but I had found myself at my wit’s end. Chasing my tail, I berated myself for my poor intuition. I had hurt so many people trying to save myself, and what was it worth? I was almost ready to give up, but sitting here, looking into Thomas’s honest eyes, made me realize that it was him who had released me from my cage.  
_

_I took his hand in my own,_ “I love you, Thomas,” _I confessed, looking at him as if it were the only thing keeping me alive. I felt his hand tense, and his eyes showed a hint of guilt. I drew a quick breath, immediately regretting what I had just said, slightly confused as to why his reaction was so.. conflicting. Before I could say a word, the door to our room swung open, and I was met with another familiar face. His bold posture and sharp eyes sent a twinge of fear down my spine,_ “Aaron?” _I asked, only to be answered by a gun pointed directly at my head. My eyes flickered over to Thomas, still on my lap, biting his lip and digging his nails into my thighs. I stammered,_ “Wait-“  


“You knocked on the wrong door, Alex,” _his voice grunted, low and condemning, eyes fixated upon my face. As the scene transpired, I couldn’t help but wonder what my son was doing back home.  
_

__

__

_Then everything went black._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by nonstop-multifandom on tumblr!
> 
> Original post here: http://sacrificedinchess.tumblr.com/post/171545542535/can-i-request-jamilton-and-the-number-28-plz-only


End file.
